Painter and Murderer
by lilykinz200
Summary: No one knows who Dib and Gaz's mother is, but what if Membrane wasnt their father? And what if they weren't naturally born? and what if their real dad seemed a bit, homicidal.
1. Chapter 1

Painter and Murderer.

"Membrane, what are you saying?"

Nny had gotten me in some deep shit before, but I let him take me to a lab. He didn't tell me why, but I was always intrigued by science. When we walked in I was shocked to see an old science classmate of mine. Raymond Membrane. But he never liked his first name. He was just Membrane. Now he is Professor Membrane.

He took a deep breath. "Devi, I would like to take a sample of your DNA and fuse it with your friend here's, to create clones." Why on earth would he want a clone of JOHNNY? He was a fucking homicidal maniac. "Membrane, are you SURE this is a good idea? I mean, we may not be the best people for this." I didn't want to discus Nny's 'hobbies' in public. "Devi, I think you would be perfect for this. You'll never even have to see these kids" he was trying to reassure me.

"If things get out of hand with them, call me. If not, I don't ever want to be reminded of this 'experiment' ever. Got that?" I decide then and there that this was better than becoming a mother the traditional way. "Thank you Devi, thank you."

-11-years-later-

"Gaz, do you ever wonder about who our mom is?" The boy asked his sister who was playing her GS3 intently. "Your voice annoys me. Go away." she ignored him. "But wouldn't it be great to see where else we come from?" the girl was visibly getting annoyed with her brother. "If you want to know so bad, why don't you ask dad?" she gave him a death glare, and then returned to her game. "I've tried, but he always changes the subject." the boy looked like he was thinking then. "Why don't you sneak down and steal our files from the lab. I'm sure there are birth certificates in there... Which would have our mother's name on it." she said all this without even looking at him. "But Gaz, if I get caught I would be DEAD!" he looked really worried. "Dib, ill get the stupid file myself if you'll just SHUT UP!" she then stormed downstairs, and then came back up in a matter of minutes with two files.

"Here they are stupid." she tossed them on the table. The boy hesitated to grab the one-labeled 'Dib'. "COME ON!" she yelled as she grabbed her own. She opened it, and a look of shock spread upon her face. "He's not our father.," she said as she scanned the page. She grabbed two photos, one of me and the other of Johnny, and put them on the table. "These are our parents. Johnny C. And Devi D." she continued reading. "We weren't even naturally born, we were clones morphed with these two's DNA." Gaz concluded.

"It can't be... But Dad.."

"Isn't our Dad. He lied to us. Technically, these two are our parents." she interrupted her 'brother'. "Gaz, we need to find them." he then stood up, picked up the files and led his 'Sister' upstairs to his room. "We need to look them up." Gaz opened up the web browser on her GS3 and dib opened up fire fox on his laptop. "Ill search the girl, you search the Guy." the little girl ordered. Her brother simply nodded his head and typed.

Gaz searched my name on google, and up came links to auctions where my art was sold. "She's an Artist, she used to work at the bookstore in the next town over, and she lives near by." Gaz said her summary kind of proud of her 'mother' being so artistic.

Dib typed in Johnny C. In the little google search bar. Up came newspaper articles, videos, and horrible images all involving Johnny's brutal killings. "He's a.. A.. Murderer. He is commonly called Nny and goes regularly on killing sprees. He is certifiably insane and lives in a house numbered 777." the poor kid was shaking as he read his conclusion. "Hah, our parents are a painter and a murderer. I can see it," she said calmly. "HOW CAN YOU NOT FREAK OUT ABOUT THIS?" the freaked out boy screamed. "Because im Gaz. Now do you want to go meet our 'parents'?" she was completely serious, so dib answered calmly. "Yes."

-Next-Day-

"Are you ready?" dib asked as they stood on the little patch of sidewalk in front of 777. The entire front lawn was littered with god-knows-what and signs warning to go away. "Or course stupid. It smells strongly of rotting corpse here, I wonder why," she said sarcastically. As if she didn't already know why. She rang the doorbell without showing any fear, holding the file in her hand. Dib was a shaking mess. They heard the bell, some near-silent talking, and footsteps.

The door was opened by the man in the picture. He looked about 11 years older, which he was, but just as scary, creepy, and psycho-killer ish. "Hello?" he said as he looked down at the two children. The little girl reminded him of me, and the boy of himself. "Hello, Nny is it? We'd like to have a little chat concerning something that happened 11 years ago. May we come in?" she sounded polite, demanding and menacing all at the same time. All with a death glare only matched by his own. "Come in children... I already have a guest but that's okay right?" he said as he creepily led the two kids in. The girl noticed a kid who was a couple years older sitting in a chair sipping a cup of tea nervously. "And who might you be young lady?" Nny asked.

"Im Gaz. And this is my brother Dib. Now, though you couldn't possibly remember me, I am your daughter." then it hit Nny. "11 years ago, god damnnit that's when Devi and I gave our DNA, no wonder you remind me of me, a part of me is in you!" he cane to the realization fast enough to suit Gaz. "Im Squee!" the other child squeaked as he slowly sank into his chair. "So you are our dad?" Dib asked quietly. "Yup!" he said as he pulled out a knife. "An now I gotta kill you two! If there are anymore people in the world like me then, god I don't even wanna fucking know what that'd be like!" he swung and just missed Gaz's head. Dib was shocked to see Gaz pull out her own sword.

"Hah! You think you can just kill me? Like that?" she said as she hit his knife with hers. Metal to metal, that was a good sound. "You little bitch! You are just like me," he said swinging but getting stopped. Dib ran away, out the door. He waited outside knowing that Gaz would come out soon. "YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN!" he said as Gaz ran out the door. "NEXT TIME YOU WONT GET OFF SO EASY!" Gaz yelled into the house as she walked off with dib. "I like our dad!" she said. "Eh?" Dib's shock face returned as they walked home.

-Next-next-Day-

"Gaz, I hope she's not like he was..." The boy was very nervous after the previous day's incident. They were hoping their visit to me wouldn't be as catastrophic. "She's a painter, at least he wont try to kill us," the little girl said fearlessly. She knocked on the door and Tenna answered. "Hello? Who are you? This is Spooky!" she the. Shoved her toy in the kid's faces. "Hi. We're here to talk to Devi D." Gaz kept her poker face as she awaited a reply. "Kay. DEVI YOU GOT COMPANYYYY!" Tenna yelled to me. I walked up before her and saw the children. I knew exactly who they were. Membrane had kept me updated on them, even though I had told him not to. "Gaz, Dib, come in." the two of them were extremely shocked to learn I knew their names.

"Devi D. You obviously know who we are. So we wanted to."

"Meet me, yeah, I guessed one day you would." I still wondered how they found out about me. But I thought maybe membrane had actually told them. Maybe.. "So Devi, we kind of met with Johnny." oh no, "Did he try to kill you two? Are you guys okay?" I was sincerely worried. It was rare fir someone who met Nny to live to tell the tale. "Gaz pulled out her own knife on him and saved us!" dib said. It was the first time he had spoken. "Im just glad you two are okay. But you probably shouldn't be here." I was being over concerned. Again. "We do have to go soon. It was nice to meet you Devi." Dib said as he led his sister out. "Good bye Devi." Gaz said while leaving. "Good bye kids.." I sounded disappointed. I kind of was. I liked how they turned out. Im glad they weren't too crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

-The-day-after-that-day-

"Professor?" Gaz said as she walked into her house with her brother. She couldn't bear to call him dad knowing who her real dad was. Even though membrane had been their father figure their entire lives, he never really acted like a dad. "Gaz, he's probably not home." dib said quietly to his sister. "But I saw his car in the garage.." she muttered as she took a step into the living room. "Well Gaz, he may have left it here... What are you staring at?" he noticed his sister was in the doorway staring into the center of the room. "Professor..." she said disappointedly. She actually looked upset, which was rare for her. "Gaz what could it... OH MY GOD!" Dib screamed as he walked into the room.

Lying there on the ground was the corpse of professor membrane, he was neatly killed by being stabbed 37 times in the chest and having his hands cut (and eaten) off. "He must have been watching llamas with hats when he did this..." Gaz muttered as she walked up to the corpse and saw a note. On the note were their names,

"To Gaz and Dib,

I hope you realize im serious about the whole im-gonna-kill-you thing:)

-Nny" Gaz read aloud. She didn't flinch while she read, but her brother was not as strong. He was shaking and mumbling. "He's... Dead..." was all dib could say that was comprehendible. "Dib... What are we going to do? I mean, the world will notice when their most important scientist is just, gone!" Gaz wasn't even caring about the man who she believed to be her father for the longest time; she only cared about what was happening next. "Well, we have to tell people that he's dead. We can't survive on our own... We're only kids..." dib couldn't think straight. "But do you want to get taken outta here? I mean, I think we have to go to Devi." dib just stared at Gaz as she said this. "But, Gaz, what if she doesn't know what to do?" Dib was trying to avoid getting involved in anything that happened in the past couple of days. "She wont know what to do. But she is our only real family now. Since Nny did this, she's the only one we can go to."

"But we can't expect her to just take care of us! In case you haven't noticed, we are a lot to handle." dib still was terrified about the corpse on the ground. "Membrane Labs funding will keep us funded our entire lives. All she needs to do is be the 'legal Guardian' until you are 18." Even though Dib didn't want to admit it, this wasn't actually a bad idea. "But what if she doesn't want to...?" he said, the last loophole he could find. "Then... I don't know. Lets hope it doesn't get to that point. Until we go to her though, we need to get this corpse put away somewhere." she said, almost as if she had dealt with this before. Creepy. Anyways, she dragged it down to one of the off-limits areas of the house and left it in a closet. She still held the note in her hand. It had a little bit of blood still on it. "Gaz, I don't think I can do this... I mean, there is a DEAD BODY in the basement. I...I'm scared" dib was sounding far more pathetic than he ever had. He was truly afraid of what was going to happen next. "Just, go to bed. We'll take care of this in the morning." she said trying to be calm and strong, but not sound like the mother she didn't remember. "Gaz? We have school tomorrow." she chuckled. "We aren't going to school until we have this whole thing settled." she said and led dib to his room. She actually stayed there with him until he fell asleep. She left and went to her own room then, and began to make a plan for the next day.

-Next-Day-the-one-after-the-last-1-

"Dib!" Gaz screamed from downstairs. For a second he hoped that the last week hadn't happened. But then he realized the time, and that he was skipping school to find me with Gaz today. "Gaz..." he said as he walked down the stairs all ready dressed for the day. He was shocked to see Gaz making breakfast for both of them. But he figured it was because she didn't want him loosing energy on her today. "Yum.. Food. So... About Da.. I mean, the Professor's body... What are we going to well, do with it?" dib asked awkwardly as he took a bite of a piece of a waffle. "Well, I was planning on us having it incinerated? We don't really have time to get a coffin or anything like that. We don't want to abuse our never-ending supply of funding." she said, taking her first bite. "That sounds good. But I meant more about how are we going to tell people? Let the Media in or only tell the Lab workers?" he asked more and more questions, and his sister tried to answer as many as she could. "I think we need to go to Devi first. She'll probably help us out with this. She knows Nny better than we do." Gaz was a little hesitant to name the killer, their real father, of the professor, whom they believed to be their father for so long. "But.. Whatever. When are we leaving?" Gaz wasn't putting much thought into this question's answer. "When we are done with breakfast. Imma bring the note from Nny, she'll probably wanna see it." Gaz sighed as she picked up her plate and Dibs to go put away. "Ready?" he called as he headed towards the door. "As I'll ever be..." she said and walked out with him.

-AT-SCHOOL-THE-SAME-DAY-AS-THE-PREVIOUS-PARAGRAPH-3

"Dib?" Mrs. Bitters called for attendance. "The Dib-Stink does not appear to be here today, ILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Zim yelled as he jumped up on a desk. "I mean, ehh what ever." he said as he sat down. People then stopped staring at the strange green-alien boy. "Well Horrible children... Open your Horrible Textbooks to the Horrible page 452963." Mrs. bitters yelled at her class. Zim really wasn't paying attention to the class lesson on how-to-kill-a-goose-and-properly-eat-it. He was staring out the window when he saw two children he knew all to well walk by. "DIB-STINK AND GAZ-BEAST!" he yelled as he pointed to the two kids walking by. Everyone was staring at him again. "What are you going on about now Zim?" Bitters asked bitterly. "Can ZIM use the toilet?" he asked and used that extremely fake- extremely creepy smile. "Take the auxiliary hall pass." she barked at him. He saluted and walked out with the 62-pound hall pass. He left it right outside the door to the classroom and escaped the school. (Through the front door)

"DIB STINK! Why are you not being MISERABLE and TORTURED at school along with the rest of your kind?" Zim yelled as he ran up behind the two sullen children. "What do you want Zim?" Gaz turned ad gave him a look that would scare any being, human or not. Zim simply squeaked and cringed. "Please do not hurt ZIM! I was just curious as to what the two of you are doing while you should be at school with the rest of the horrible children." Zim smiled again and Gaz punched him. "Gaz-Human, you and your brother smell of human blood. And rot. What have you two been up to?" he asked this question much more... Meaningly I guess.. I don't know. He was more serious about this though. So Gaz actually gave an answer besides a punch. "Its not our blood or Rot. Its not our fault..." Dib suddenly spoke up, getting very defensive of him and his sister. "Just go away Zim. This whole thing will probably be on the news in a few days anyways" she said and tried to dismiss the stubborn Irken. "Ahh... So it was your Father? For he is commonly on the human-news...?" Zim guessed. Gaz punched him. Just for using the word father. The thing that killed Dib was that Zim actually didn't deserve that one, but he enjoyed it anyways. "So I am wrong I take it?" Zim said, rubbing his eye. If he were human it'd be black eye in couple days. "No... But he's not our..." Dib butted in again. "Zim, will you help us?" Gaz asked as she helped him up. "ME? HELP YOU? What's in it for ZIM?" he said all this very Quickly.

He really has mood swings, Gaz thought. "If you help us I wont KILL you," she said holding a fist up on the word KILL. "My services are yours.." he said, it sounded like he was hesitant, but to scared to refuse the offer. "We are going to need your best Irken weaponry. And do you think you could track down a serial killer with absolutely no record? His name is Johnny C. Better known as Nny. He lives at a house referred to as 777. It is not very far; next to it is 776, where a boy a few years older than us lives. His name is Squee. He will be good for information. This man, Nny is extremely dangerous and carries around many weapons on a daily bases. Here is his picture" she hands him one of the pictures from the file "Go find him. Disarm him. And bring him to our house. When he is there, wait with him. Tie him up or something, I don't know. But keep him there. Understand?" he nodded. "Go."


End file.
